Breaking Twilight
by RenesmeeTanishaCullen
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are still in love but it all take a turn for the worse when Renesmee and Jacob get sepperated
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's Twilight

Chapter one Ten years Earlier

Jacobs POV

Edward moved over to the sofa to sit down but changed his mind and stalked over to the window. I could feel my cool melting away and I was beginning to quiver which would not help my case. I tried breathing deeply but looking over at the leach was distracting and I could feel the anger rolling over me.

"You see what I mean Jacob? I know what you're thinking. You can barley control yourself now!"

I sneered over at the pale face that was yet again standing in the way of what I wanted most.

"I want to tell her Edward. She deserves to know."

"For God's sake Jacob she's still a child. Our child!"

"She's not!"

"She's seven years old Jacob!"

"Yeah with the maturity of an adult Edward. You can't stop this!"

I made my way to the door but he moved like the wind with the annoying smooth fluidity his kind possessed.

"Actually I can!"

He growled and his topaz eyes bore into mine.

"Edward stop it!"

Bella flew into the room worry furring her brow and I smiled inwardly. After her transformation seven years ago she had barely changed which amused us all especially when it came to her driving skills. She took his arm and moved him pass me until there was at least three feet between me and them.

"We need to settle this now."

Edward turned to her with his face looking as though he was in pain. She ran her pale hand up to his face which seemed to calm him.

"What do you propose my love?"

"I was thinking…"

She addressed me then looking hopeful.

"Jacob Edward and I know that you can't help what has happened and we do trust you. This is just a little weird for everyone especially when Renesmee still feels so much like our little girl. I think… We should agree that Jake can tell Nessie everything when she turns… Eighteen."

"What?"

Now I was the one growling. Edward smirked. Of course he was enjoying this.

"I cant wait that long!"

"Why not?"

Edward asked me innocently.

"You love her don't you? You will always lover her… Right?"

"Right."

I admitted unwillingly.

"So then ten years should be nothing… You can be her best friend her confidante. If you what you say are true things will happen naturally… When the time is right."

"When the time is right... You mean when Renesmee turns eighteen?"

"Exactly!"

Bella and Edward both chimed in their smooth velvety voices.

They had me and they knew it. I couldn't refuse. I could wait but it would kill me when I already loved Nessie so much. The corners of Edwards mouth turned up slightly as he watched me intently and listened to my frantic thoughts which were searching for a loophole somewhere in this ridiculous plan. Unfortunately I found none so instead of ripping his head off I flew from the house letting my inner animal take over until I was no longer mad enough to kill someone. I felt the soft earth underneath my huge paws and before I knew it I was in Ontario Canada. That's when I decided to turn back and wait it out. I wasn't going to let Edward prove me wrong. That's for damn sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Future Time

Renesmees POV

I followed Rose and Alice into our new home barley able to contain myself of excitement. Something about this just felt so right and despite everything that had happened over the past few days I couldn't help but smile to no one but myself. I actually felt happy. Rose and Alice disappeared into the living room so I followed behind admiring the old fashioned hanging portraits as I went. There was one in a heavy looking gold frame depicting two Greek Gods seemingly heading into battle. It was nothing liked id ever seen before but all at the same time it was strangely familiar to me. I shrugged to myself imagining that one who looked a misplaced angle could have been Edward Cullen (My dad) and when I turned to the fiery warrior that seemed to exude pride and glory the name Jacob Black popped into my head. Between my dad and Jacob lately I've felt more like the poor defenseless sailor caught between Scylla and Charybdis. I would worry about that later though I wanted to explore. I scoped out the first floor within seconds not really finding much of interests so I ascended the winding marble staircase intent on finding my room. On the second floor I could hear my parents unpacking in the room directly off to the left so I headed right and carried on along the landing. I was about to enter the last room on the right until I found a door that was hidden around a small corner next to the spare bathroom there was something secretive about it calling out to me. I inched closer to the door then I swung it open and smiled. This was definitely my room. The ceiling was practically a huge arc but my thoughts were interrupted when Jacob walked in with two large suitcases. He smiled as he easily set them on my bed despite the fact that they probably weighed two hundred pounds each.

"Thanks."

I said feeling a little giddy. Jacob and I were never alone in my room.

"Where's your room?"

I asked then blushed furiously.

"On the other side of the bathroom."

He smiled then. It was a mischievous but we both knew we could get away with nothing with my parents so close.

"Ness, I…"

"Renesmee!"

My father burst into my room.

"Yes, Dad?"

I said impatiently trying to clam my thoughts so as not to hut my fathers feelings.

"Your mother and I are going hunting. Would you two like to join us?"

I guess unpacking could wait. I looked at Jacob who seemed impassive.

"Sure I will be right along daddy."

Our hunting trip took place about seven or eight miles from our new house just outside one of the National parks. We`d found deer and elk. I remembered when I was little I hated hunting like this. Jacob had always been so enthusiastic even though he himself preferred eating the human way just to try and encourage me. I had quickly become accustomed to our way of life and now I even on occasions enjoyed our hunting trips. Watching my mother and father argue of whose was bigger or seen the prey first was amusing. As watching my father who was the fastest Cullen get there first but then let my mother at it while he hunted something else. When we returned home a few hours later the sun was setting and I once again made my way in to my room to unpack. I threw open the first suitcase and dragged over some hangers over from my wardrobe. As I began to drape my may jackets and scarves over the first few hangers I once again let my mind wander.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Running away a lot

Renesmees POV

But these days it always seemed to wander to the same place or should I say person; Jacob Black. Just then my door swung softly open. It was Jacob he seemed deep in thought. I was about to ask what was wrong but he put his hand over my mouth and instead held up a piece of paper.

(Paper Talk)

I've been reciting the lyrics to the same song over and over in my head for the last hour.

(Done)

I was confused. Was I supposed to be catching on to something? I smiled and he held up another piece of paper.

(Paper Talk)

Your parents have gone into town to explore with Alice and Jasper.

(Done)

That was nice but what was with the pieces of paper? He silently laughed probably at the confusion on my face. And he held up…. You guessed it another piece of paper.

(Paper Talk)

Everyone else hasn't gone deaf and they all seem to be on the dark side.

(Done)

I laughed at that one. After all this time Jacob still felt a huge amount of hostility towards my family. It surprised me even now that he has stuck around for so long. I read the note what looked like to be the last and I hoped it was the last.

(Paper Talk)

I want to do something but please oh please don't make a sound.

(Done)

Make a sound? I was about to break the silence and ask him what the hell he was doing but before I had the chance my face was between his warm hands and his lips were covering mine. He pulled out… Oh great another piece of paper from his back pocket and held it out.

(Paper Talk)

I've wanted to do that for a long time but when your das gets back were in a world of hell though.

(Done)

I laughed and reached for the pen on my desk and note pad and wrote my own message for him and handed it to him.

(Paper Talk)

Well then we better enjoy it while it lasts.

(Done)

He seemed to like that then he started kissing me again. I pulled away sharply. I grabbed the note pad and pen I used before.

(Paper Talk)

Shit! I just realized… Alice is with them and she most likely had a vision on what just happened!

(Done)

He read it and before he could leave my dad was in the doorway full of furry. And not far behind him was my mom really pissed off. If she was human she would be a really dark shade of pissed off red.

"We told you when she turns eighteen! And you didn't obey!"

My dad was yelling at Jake to the point where my ears were in pain.

(In my head)

Dad go away please… Nothing happened!

(Done)

My dad took a minute to answer my thought.

"No!"

He screamed at me and my mom ran to his side. I looked at him then at my mom finally at Jacob. I ran for the open window and jumped out. If I wasn't half vampire I would be broken. I got into running fast not sure where I was heading but I hoped no one would find me. About ten minutes later I found a tree house that I ran to before when my dad yelled at me.

*Flash Back*

"Renesmee Cullen!"

"I'm sorry daddy."

*Flash Back done*

I hid there until my phone rang.


End file.
